Moses Magnum (Earth-616)
, 1975 As Magnum Force, he established a mining operation on Katsyu Shima island to tap Earth’s core’s potential energy. His forces abducted geophysicist Amanda Sheridan for her knowledge of the region, but they were opposed by Power Man (Luke Cage), hired to protect her by Sheridan’s grandmother, whose grandson and his family had been killed by Magnum. Magnum’s drilling triggered a massive earthquake which Cage and Sheridan escaped, but Magnum fell into the drill shaft to his apparent death. He was saved by the mutant conqueror Apocalypse, who gave Magnum seismic powers in return for his servitude. Supplied with additional technology by They Who Wield Power, Magnum subsequently threatened to sink Japan if he was not proclaimed its ruler, destroying the port city of Agarashima to prove his intentions. Opposed by the visiting X-Men and national hero Sunfire, Magnum ultimately unleashed his power but was countered by Banshee, who burned out his own power to block Magnum’s seismic energy. The resultant explosion destroyed Magnum’s base, but Magnum survived. - , 1979 Re-establishing his company as Magnum Munitions, Magnum purchased the classified Deathlok cyborg technology from Cybertek. After the criminal High-Tech stole the technology, Magnum sent one of his agents in a massive “Terrordome” weapons platform to retrieve it, but was thwarted by Deathlok (Michael Collins). Magnum subsequently bid against rival weapons manufacturers Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M.) for a defense contract, destroying their world headquarters after they refused to withdraw their bid. Magnum used the subsequent profits to outfit a new army, conquering the African nation Canaan and seeking to restructure it into a homeland for African-Americans. Magnum then sought to ensure Canaan’s economic independence by invading neighboring Wakanda, but Wakanda’s king, the Black Panther, foiled the invasion with Deathlok’s aid. - , 1993 ]] For his failures, Apocalypse punished Magnum by stripping him of control over his power, resulting in Magnum triggering an earthquake whenever he touched solid ground. Desperate to redeem himself, Magnum made base on the massive floating resort Evangeline and had his forces steal an experimental seismic cannon to help stabilize his powers, bringing them into conflict with the Avengers. His control over his powers seemingly enhanced by the cannon, Magnum intended to destroy the U.S. Eastern seaboard, but was opposed by the Avengers and neophyte heroes Triathlon and Silverclaw. Knocked onto the nearby island of Martinique during the battle, Magnum triggered an earthquake that opened up a chasm beneath him, once again falling to his apparent death. - , 1998 Civil War Moses Magnum represented his country, Canaan, at Wakanda's Pan-African Conference on Superhuman Affairs as response to the American Heroes Civil War. Death In an attempt to make Daken more popular, Norman Osborn use Magnum and three other criminals to make him act as a heroes. Daken was severely beaten by Magnum seismic force and left almost dead. He track them and finally slain them all, ending Moses Magnum's criminal life. | Powers = Seismic Wave Generation: Moses Magnum possesses the superhuman ability to generate powerful seismic waves from his hands, creating highly destructive effects. The vibrations can cause an inorganic object to shatter or crumble into dust. When directed against large objects like buildings or upon the earth itself, the vibrations can produce effects similar to those of an earthquake or avalanches within limited areas. Moses Magnum need not touch an object to affect it: he can direct the vibrations against it from some distance away from it. Moses Magnum is himself invulnerable to the effects of generating these intense vibratory waves. However, if the vibrations were to be reflected back upon him, he would be injured by it. | Abilities = Magnum is a talented weapons designer whose creations include the Terrordome weapons platforms and armored Magnum Shell suits. Skilled in business and politics, and a capable tactician. Has been shown to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Conventional and advanced technology as needed. | Transportation = | Weapons = Prior to his empowerment, Magnum’s weapons included finger-mounted force blasters and knockout gas. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Geokinesis Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Deceased Characters Category:Suicide Category:Black Panther Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:X-Men Villains Moses Magnum (Earth-616)